User blog:HoshiYume4610/Fanfic Ideas for me to write on soon!
Two fanfiction related to iCarly AND Seddie genre :) HoshiYume4610Let's say... I'm doing a "iTurn Sam into Kid" fanfic why? Its about Sam accidently turn into a kid after Freddie uses a machine he creates to just 'test' it but the 'deadline' was not only one day hour instead of that, its was FIVE WEEKS and NOW they're facing this challenge with Sam's staying in HIS apartment to prevent other people see her in this age :).....I think I shouldn't spoil it but oh well ^_^; Preview of iTurn Sam into Kid (Role-Script version) ''"( )" is a thought since I used it for the characters to think and thought :) Sam: -knocking the door- Hello? Freddie: -turn around to be surprise to see Sam there- W-what are you doing here? Sam: You promise me to come here right? –raises her eyebrows and walking into his living room- She saw his living room were almost empty as desert except it’s have papers on floor...But Sam didn’t ask that... Freddie: -sigh- (I forgot that I had told her to come to my apartment today...) Did Carly knew you’re here? Sam: -groan- Yea, Carls know it and....she didn’t know....that sort of machine –points at a big laser machine- Freddie: -laugh- Aha, that’s my first invention, and I just got that idea to make this....”Turn Age”! Sam: -roll her eyes- Right, btw why me? Freddie: Why? I need to find someone to be my subject. So, you agree to come! Sam: Are you crazy?! I’m not a test subject or whatever its was! But...you could have use Gibby or Spencer? Freddie: Gibby got a date today and Spencer is busy with stuffs and not Carly for she is going to visit William today. Sam: -roll her eyes again- Fine, so should we start now? Freddie: -chuckles- Ok.... –typing something on the Pearbook- And....stay on that spot! –Sam did what Freddie told her to- -Freddie cont. to type- Sam: Ok, I’m on that spot! –waiting for Freddie to start but he didn’t- -she got mad and bring out the pillow on the floor and throw at him- Freddie: OW! SAM!? –His elbow, unknowing himself, hits on the keyboard after he got hit by Sam’s pillow- Sam: I said I’m on that spot you pointed! Freddie: Ok! In 4, 3, 2... –then he clicked enter- ''The laser machine sudden charging and its beam was glowing and soon...itself shoot or other word, zap at Sam Sam felt her body twisted but not really twisted but she can felt her body shrinking... Sam: (What the heck!?) Soon the laser machine finally finish and smoking from the beam were covering in Freddie’s living room Freddie: -waving his hand and other hand on his mouth- Sam! Sam! Are you there!? Sam: I’m right here! He follows the lead of Sam’s voice...but her voice sound not like her real voice but a childish familiar voice... Freddie quickly arrives and was under shock to see Sam... And this is the end of the preview of that fanfic LOL For these who don't know William is, he's my OC iCarly and boyfriend to Carly. He is nice, AV club member, and secretly good at sports. Plus he befriend Brad and Freddie as well ;) originally uses Griffin but I think I lost interest on that GUY so anywho that's William ~ Another fanfic is about "iThought I Lost You" ok, you are familiar with that song right from Bolt? LOL This time, that idea inspire me from this wonderful seddie video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNZCB9adiC0&feature=channel_video_title So the summary is almost the same as that video except the ending and parts :P coz I was INSPIRE BY THIS SAD YET WONDERFUL VIDEO! btw this one is like AFTER iDSnF or in the future XD and to remind you, I have to make it sound more my own version THAN "iSave Your Life" plot :L ^_^; ... T ^ T ....Don't kill me....ne... Preview of "iThought I Lost You" Sam: -enters the Apartment- Spencer! Carly! -panting with shock face- Spencer: Sam? What's going on? Carly: -came down from upstair- What's wrong, Sam? What's happen to your clothes?! -notice Sam's was mess up- Sam: Freddie got a accident! The Shay Siblings: What? How? Sam: -knee down on the floor, trembling as she re-collect that happened- H-He....save me from that truck l-like that same accident before! A-And....and...h-he...... -recalls seeing his head was bleeding- ........I can't tell say more, he's in the Hospital now... -closes her eyes with hands cover her face- Carly: Oh...my god! -run to her to comfort- Did Ms. Benson knew it? Sam: -still covering her face- Yea...... 'And that's it LOL ' Ok, iTurn Sam Into Kid was pretty long preview O_O so this second one is pretty short ^_^;; iTurn Sam into Kid is NOT ABOUT A TEEN GUY FALL IN LOVE WITH A KID WHO IS ACTULLY A TEENAGER HOWEVER! Its about a realization of their friendship between them and how Freddie SHOWS his really-really soft side (sound much OOC to me = u =;; ) Its more like BEFORE iOMG XD If you like any of this :) I will cont. my writing on that! XD Anywho bai bai! :) Category:Blog posts